Camp Titania
by Selene's Child
Summary: A stranger appears at Goode and tells Perseus Jackson something he cannot believe. Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Luna Moon, Nico Di Angelo, Chloe Jones and Neptune Stone find themselves at a camp they cannot believe. Join them in an exciting adventure... Percabeth, Cloco (Nico x Poseidon and Nike's Chloe Jones), Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello :3**

**I was inspired by Divine Zer0's Camp Echidna, Celtic Mythology (Mermaids and Fairies :D) and finally, the two camps we know and love, CAMP HALFBLOOD AND CAMP JUPITER (Whoop whoop)**

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes Of Olympus. If I did I wouldn't be on here ._.**  
**Also, I'd make major changes such as: Adding Luna Moon, best demi-titan ever to the books :3**

**I do not own PJO or HOO or Poseidon and Nike's characters such as Neptune Stone or Chloe Jones.**

* * *

**Perseus** **Jackson...**

Two hours and a half hours until Camp Half Blood. Two and a half hours until summer. And best of all, two and a half hours until Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I bet you're wondering who I am. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the guy who saved the world twice. I shifted my head in my aching hand and looked away from the clock to my hair gorilla like geography teacher Mr. O'Brian. "Okay, brats, we have a new student." He smirked at us with his usual growl and turned his head towards the door. "Come in."

My jaw dropped. Stood there was a girl with hair darker than midnight, violet eyes and pale skin. Her ears were properly pointed and a few strands of her silky hair were brushed behind them. Her face looked pretty in an elfish way but her eyes seemed to old for her age. In her hair, violets had been woven into the small braid that ran down her back. "My name is Aine Knockaine. Nice to meet you." Her voice was ice cold, her eyes locked onto me and gave me a shiver down my spine.

"Aine pronounced as 'Awnya' don't forget it." Hey eyes flashed a glare at Mr. O'Brian and he almost fell off his seat. He began sputtering in fear and a small collection of whispers could be heard. 'She's a freak..' echoed round the stupidly stuffy classroom. "Sit next to the green-eyed twit, Percy." The teacher grumpled, climbing back onto his messed up chair. Aine sat next to me and stared at my features with such intensity I was afraid my face my be blown off. "P-Percy Jackson." I shakily offered my hand out in her direction. She just sniffed and turned away, like I was a bad smell.

"I already know who you are, Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Hero Of Olympus."

What!? Only monsters and gods called me Perseus!?

"Okay, thickos, carry on with your work." Mr. O' Brian went back to reading his fifty year old magazine. I hated Mr. O'Brian... He reminded me to much of smelly Gabe.  
I looked at Aine. She didn't seem like a monster... She seemed more like a tree nymph... Especially with the violets in her hair. Definitely pretty... She wasn't Aphrodite beautiful or Annabeth beautiful (No one can beat Annabeth's beauty, even if Neptune Stone, my half brother, says otherwise.) she seemed more otherworldly...

She caught me staring and sent a minor glare my way. "Percy Jackson, you may not believe it but not everyone likes the concept 'love at first sight'... Not Aine anyway" Mr. O' Brian grumbled gruffly, flicking through another page. The whole class erupted into giggles and Aine rolled her eyes. I sighed and looked back to the white board. The words floated off as usual and I hit my head on my desk. "Argh~" I muttered

"Meet me at the school gate." A voice slyly whispered in my ear. I stood up suddenly.  
"Whazzat!?" The other students in my class stared at me with wide eyes. Aine was still working, ignoring me. "Uh.. I was... I was rehearsing a play..." I stammered sheepishly. "Who rehearses a play in the middle of geography?" someone called out. The class burst in fits of giggles again. I blushed and sat down.

Something caught my eye and I looked over at Aine's work... It was in a different language... Well, not exactly, I could barely read it. Lots of 'thys' and 'thous' were in it. I was painfully reminded of Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas. "Okay, brats class dismissed." My gorilla teacher shook his hand in the air as if we were annoying animals he wanted to shoo away from him and his ancient magazine that belonged in a museum.

I got up and was first out of that grimy classroom that smelled like Hades' gym shoes and ran straight for my locker to dump my stuff. I shut it and pressed my forehead against the cold iron. Aine came up behind me, looking at the iron warily. "Is your locker here?" I asked her timidly, expecting another deluxe death glare that would probably send me half way to the underworld. "I wouldn't dream of touching that putrid metal." She sniffed, taking a small step away from me and the offending lockers. "Why..?"

I pulled away from my surprising comfy locker that looked like it had been found in a dump. Aine rolled her violet eyes at me. "It's poisonous of fairies, idiot." She took another small step back. "I shouldn't of expected any better from a child of Poseidon." She looked away down the now empty hallway. "This isn't exactly the school gate but I guess it would be fine to talk here, Perseus Jackson." I suddenly clicked. And that feeling of realization was quickly replaced by annoyance and confusion. Once again. "You knew about the whole strange 'meet me at the gate thing!'" I bet the whole school heard me. Aine rolled her eyes at me as if to say 'Duh' and turned away.

"I would of thought time with Annabeth Chase would of made you at least slightly more intelligent, Perseus." She stretched and turned to face me again, giving me full view of those ancient violet eyes. "Stop calling me Perseus, Aine." I huffed, folding my arms, extremely peeved. "God or monster." Aine bit her lip.  
"If I were to reveal that would ruin the surprise." I shook my head to say 'tell me now or I'll slam your face into the iron lockers' and she co-operated. "God." My eyes widened.

"You don't look like a god... Which one are you..?" She sighed and her attire was quickly replaced with a flowing lilac tunic and a black cloak. This surprised me an eensy weensy bit. "Aine of Knockaine. Goddess of love and a previous fairy queen." It didn't click. There was something fishy going on and I was determined to find out what it was. "There isn't a greek goddess called Aine." I stated firmly. Aine rolled her eyes and straightened out her tunic.  
"I'm not greek, you dimwit. Perseus there are Roman gods and Greek gods. Did you not think of Celtic?" Again with the shockers. How much surprises did she have up her non-existent sleeves.

"So you're telling me.. You're basically Aphrodite?" Aine did not look like Aphrodite. The goddess laughed loudly. It sounded like the soft tinkling of wind-chimes in a breeze. "No don't be silly. I love a compliment but I am not the love goddess. You shall meet her when we're at Camp Titania." Aine of Knockaine briskly walked off, her tunic surprisingly not tripping her up. "Camp what...?" I blankly asked the space in front of me where the goddess was. What the Hades was going on here!?

* * *

**How was that first chapter? I'm sorry if I messed up.. I haven't read the Kane Chronicles yet so I'll be reading them soon..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D**

**Second chapter and two followers :3**

**Okay, now we shall kidnap Nico and Chloe :3**

**Next chapter, Jasper & Annabeth shall be kidnapped...  
**

**Personally, Aine is pretty cool if you ask me...**

**(Nepples how come you don't like Jason x Piper ._.)**

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo...**

I was waiting for Percy to come out of school. I wasn't a stalker or anything... a flood of kids came out but no Seaweed brain. _Tap tap tap_. My fingers drummed against the steering wheel. Peeling back my sleeves, I looked at my watch. Maybe he had detention. I was about to get out when a girl marched out dragging my idiot cousin by the ear into a dark van with a pale green logo on either side. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Percy's complaints were muffled by the car wall. I got out of my car, slammed the door and walked towards the dark haired girl and Seaweed brain. "SKULL!" Someone grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me back and almost tripped me. They kissed me on the cheek. "I missed you!" The person wrapped their arms around me and I turned round.

"Chloe?" I asked, utterly surprised.

"No it's Piper Mclean." Chloe rolled her eyes and me and pinched my nose. "How's it going Nico?"

"Fine. Someone is kidnapping my cousin though." I said blankly, my voice sounded weird because she was pinching me.

"Let's go save Percy then!" She smiled and walked off in the direction of the van.

"How did you know it was Percy?" Running after her. She was a daughter of Nike so Chloe was naturally fast.

"I saw him death breath." She must of rolled her eyes again. "And it's not going to be Thalia is it?" She had a point there. Thalia was definitely not as dim-witted as Kelp head.

Now I bet you're wondering: 'Who in Hades is Chloe Jones!?'  
Well I'll tell you. Chloe Jones is my beautiful girlfriend. She is a child of Nike, has dark brown/black hair with a bright blue streak in it with big blue eyes to match.

The dark van cruised carefully onto the road. We caught up with it and the girl inside rolled down her window. "Chloe Jones and Nico Di Angelo I presume?" I drooled. Just like Percy does in his sleep. Her violet eyes were gorgeous, her was skin pale and purple flowers were woven into her hair. I frowned. Then it struck me. This wasn't real attraction, this was a spell of some kind.

"Stop doing that!" I scowled. She returned the look with a glare that almost sent me flying.  
"Stop what?" Her pointed elf ears quivered in frustration. Chloe looked at me worryingly.  
"You know what." I growled, feeling skeleton hands begin to claw their way up around me.

Violet-Eyed girl waved her hands round in frustration. "I don't do that on purpose." The back of the van flew open and cold sweat covered me. I was sucked into it along with Chloe like metal to a magnet. Within the van, it was pitch black. "Nico...?" Chloe's hands reached out for my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders."Don't worry Swifty, it's me. Promise." I buried my face in her hair and sighed.  
"Corpse breath...?" Turning around, my eyes had adjusted and I saw Percy in the dim light, leaning up against the wall. "OI AINE IT'S WAY TOO DARK IN HERE!"  
"Okay okay!" Viole- sorry, 'Aine' sighed, obviously exhausted. The lights flickered on, giving the stuffy interior an eerie effect.

Finally noticing it, the whole van smelt like wood. Maybe pine wood? "So... I bet you're wondering why you guys are here...?" Percy mumbled awkwardly, trying to stretch in the tiny van. "Yeah, I get kidnapped. Of course I was answers." Chloe rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. Percy puffed out his cheeks. In the bad-quality lighting, you would've thought he was a ghost or something.

"Well first of all.. Aine is Aine of Knockaine, a goddess." He tapped the wall where just past it, Violet-Eyes was carefully driving.  
"There is no goddess called Aine of Knockaine." Chloe pouted, leaning against the van wall with her arms folded.  
"Chloe, you seriously act like Thals. I'm not finished, Swifty." He sighed while rolling his eyes. I swear, the amount of times these people roll their eyes... They're going to end up in hospital for too much rollage of the eyes.

"Now. As I was saying, Aine is a goddess. She's uh.. Celtic." My eyes widened, by Percy's shocked expression, I probably looked like one of those Japanese cartoon characters... What are they called again..? Mango? Mangi? Manga? I don't know... Hey! Stop looking at me like that! Don't judge me! "Well.. Romans are.. Alive, why not celts...? Aine is taking us to this place... Apparently we're needed for something. She's taking some detours... At the moment we're going to San Francisco..." Still didn't explain anything.. We were being kidnapped, could she not spirit us away or something...?  
"What is she the goddess of?" I asked, the question slipped past my lips without me realizing. Percy frowned and I could literally see the gears working in his walnut-sized seaweed brain. "As far as I know... Goddess of love..." Oh gods. It just had to be Aphrodite. "And a previous queen of fairies." Percy shrugged

Chloe's jaw dropped. "What? Fairies!?" She squealed like a little girl. "Oh my gods, I remember when I used to dress up like a fairy princess!" a small smile plastered itself on my face. Chloe could be so cute when she was like this... "Ahem... I mean, fairies...? That's awesome!" She ish regained her cool.  
"So is Aine Venus-Aphrodite?" I questioned, the smile vanishing and replaced by a frown. "The she-beast isn't exactly fairy material..."  
Percy laughed. "No, strictly Celt. Although, she doesn't really seem like a love goddess, does she?" He scrunched up his nose at the last part.  
"Yeah I guess, except for the fact she accidently makes guys fall head over heels for her." Chloe scowled in the direction of Aine, who was probably listening to every word of our conversation. The van jolted to a stop and Swifty was thrown halfway across the floor. "Ow." She muttered as the van started up again. I bet the lovely goddess was smirking. Well, she wouldn't be when the underworld came after her. "Next stop, Camp Jupiter!" Aine's muffled yell came through the wall. I guess out next victim was going to be some poor romans..

* * *

**How was that? Please tell you friends about this and review~**

**Byee~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, feel free to correct me because I really don't know that much about the Celts...**

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Poseidon and Nike's characters. Now, on with the story :3 (Yes I know writing three stories gives you :3... Wasn't I the one who told you that?)**

**Luna would like to be in the Q and A ._.**  
**Oh and I have one for you two! Nepples, Don't touch my diary or Nemea the original Nemean Lion will come after you. Would you like that? (It's an ish question..)**  
**And Chloe, can you slap Nepples for me? :3**

**Planning to re-write Luna Moon's diary and fuse it together with Missing Moon since it's like a sequel anyway.**

* * *

**Annabeth Chase...**

I brushed the blonde hair out of my face. I was supposed to be in Camp Halfblood right now, with Percy. But no.. I got sent to Camp Jupiter because Chiron had the flu. How does an immortal centaur get the flu anyway? Anyway, that morning, the 'ill' centaur received a package with a beheaded teddy inside. There was a note that said: _'We are requesting a meeting. Please send at least one representative. Thank you. -Octavian.'_

"All for Camp Half Blood verses Camp Jupiter paintball fight say I." Reyna yelled over the talkative romans while a small chorus of 'I's rose up above the last of the ones paying attention. "It's not so bad." Piper smiled, she grabbed hold of Jason's hand who smirked and kissed her. Reyna looked sadly at the couple and returned to the ongoing matters. Even though she tried to make a move on my loveable Seaweed brain, I couldn't help but feel sorry for her... "Now, Annabeth, any particular objects of discussion you would like to bring up?" Octavian piped up, snapping me out of my moment of sympathy for Reyna. I shook my head blankly and rose.  
"I would like permission to leave the building?" I asked politely to no one in particular. Jason just pointed to the door and I walked out.

The sun's heat glared at me, making me feel unbelievably suffocated. Romans were looking at me warily... Like they were expecting something bad to happen. Normally, to be around such amazing structures, I'd be taking notes, y'know, for Olympus? But it was WAY too hot for that. Seriously. "Annie!" I sharply turned around (And hit myself in the face with my ponytail.. I admit I misjudged) to see Jason dragging Piper along, kicking up dust. Jason caught up with me, he was gasping. Probably from the lack of oxygen in the dry air.

"Mind if we join you?" Piper chimed, smiling that movie star smile of hers. I sighed.  
"Aren't you supposed to be discussing paintball with Camp Jupiter?" I stretched and yawned. The heat was making my mind sluggish and drowsy. Surprising for a child of Athena, right? Jason shrugged and pulled Piper in for a kiss. At the last second, he changed course and rested his chin on her hair. "We got bored, same as you." Piper's voice was muffled. I inwardly groaned. RIght then, I could of been kissing my sweet Seaweed brain.

"So where exactly are we going...?" Piper asked me but was facing her idiot boyfriend. Piper made a small gesture that probably meant 'C'mere' because Jason began a small make out session with her and was still managing to walk in a straight line while doing so. I had a sudden urge to investigate how they did this, but I dismissed it once I realized how ridiculous that sounded. A scene began to play out in my head. It was Piper and Jason kissing while on a treadmill, hooked up to a load of machines. I burst out laughing and 'Jasper' looked at me with concern.

Up ahead, a cloud of dust billowed around a figure advancing towards us. "Uh... Does anyone know who that is?" I mumbled. As the figure came closer, the cloud of dirt cleared. "Sup" A guy (maybe seventeen?) was stood. His black hair was cut stylishly, for a heart-throbbing second, I thought it was Percy with a haircut and sunglasses. But then I saw that he was a meter in the air with his feet on fire. Percy funnily enough can't do that. "Hey..." Jason wrapped an arm protectively around Piper as he talked to the floaty guy. Flame feet looked at his watch then looked around.

"You guys are Annabeth, Piper and Jason, right?" He pointed to each of us as he read out our names from memory.

"Yuppers." Piper answered for all of us.

"Oh. Cool." He whipped off his sunglasses to reveal definitely not sea green eyes. Instead, they were a wolfish bright yellow. Nothing like Kronos' golden, unforgiving eyes. Instead, Flame Feet's were flecked with every shade of green, hazel and brown. "So... Um, I'm supposed to... Kidnap? No... I know, I'm supposed to pick you guys up!" Flame Feet bowed. "I am Blaise, son of Belenus the god of fire and the sun." Jason frowned at his statement and claim.  
"Don't you mean Apollo...?" He questioned, cautiously. A smirk flashed across Blaise's arrogant features.  
"Ah... You are very ignorant, son of Jupiter. Isn't Brigi- I mean Athena your half sister?"

Jason glared. Blaise's hands flickered with fire. "Well, hold still and you won't be burnt to death."  
Piper's face was of absolute horror and Jason pulled her in tighter. At least Frank Zhang wasn't there...  
The air around us fizzled into flames and we soon found ourselves in a small van. I wriggled around, struggling to get up. "Oh hey wise girl!" Strong arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. I turned my head upwards to be nose to nose with my adorable Kelp head. "Percy!" I kissed him, his wide eyes making me laugh afterwards. "Hey Seaweed brain.." I murmured softly leaning against his chest once I realized I was in his lap.

The van was incredibly crowded. Percy, me, Blaise, Piper, Jason, Chloe, Nico all confined into one small barely lit space. "Hey love birds." Blaise came over and sat besides Percy. Now that I saw him close up, his hair was a mixture of black, blond and gold streaks. Kind of strange looking. "Who're you!?" Percy glared, holding me tighter to his chest protectively. Blaise put his hands up in surrender. "Easy 'Seaweed Brain' I'm with Aine." Blaise smiled triumphantly and with defiance, Percy held me tighter, much to my liking.

"Who's Aine..?" My confused mumblings were muffled. I felt Percy grin into my hair.

"You know about how we were so shocked about the romans...?" I could literally hear the smirk creep into his voice.

"Yeah..? But what's this got to do with this 'Aine' person?"

"Well..." Percy paused "There's Celts as well..."

There was silence. He was waiting for my reaction. So was I.

"Celts?" I gulped. Yeah, because I wasn't scared that we could somehow blow up part of their headquarters by accident like we did with the romans.

"Yeah, Owl head." Gently, the tip of his finger pushed up my chin, forcing me to face him. His Sea green eyes seemed to glow in the horrible lighting of the room.

"OI NONE OF THAT BACK THERE!" a female voice came from one of the walls. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Percy, don't do that. You might need to go to the hospital since you do that so much." Nico piped up, sitting next to Chloe. Chloe slapped him round the head and he clutched it in mock shock.

"So, Sir Seaweed brain care to explain to us?" I gestured to Jason, Piper and I. Percy bit his lip.

"Well..."

* * *

**Okay. Next, Luna Moon and Neptune Stone shall be kidnapped by the son of Belenus.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Luna Moon and Neptune Stone is our next victims. Oh and: Welcome back :D**

**Just an explanation... Luna Moon: winged demi titan, 16 daughter of Selene. Trust me, you may think she's Mary Sue. But that's until you learn how much of a maniac she is.**

**Neptune Stone: Non-winged demi god, 17 son of Poseidon.**

* * *

**Luna...**

Sighing, I walked around my dorm, annoyed. So far, absolutely loads of monsters had attacked me while I'd been at 'Lady Barnaby's Academy for gifted and unusual ladies'. I was _Supposed _to be at Camp Half Blood year round. Tutored by Athena kids and the internet. But no... I had to be sent to a 'demigod friendly boarding school'. I brought up the issue with Chiron that I was a demi-_titan,_ sixteen and had a stronger scent than a big three kid. Of course, that silly centaur was having none of that.

Let me introduce myself. I am Luna Moon. And before you say _anything _about my name, let me just say, it was my crazy astronomy obsessed father. I am sixteen, technically named 'Moon Moon', blonde, have dyslexia and ADHD, practically an orphan. Oh did I mention I have massive white wings? Long story. Anyway, I am perfect picking on material. My wings, when folded up, making me look like a have a small hunch back. Luckily, that excused me from most lessons that involved sports. I bend the light so my back looks slightly normal, but no matter what, photoshop in real life has never been a strong skill for me.

"Oi. Igor." I shuddered at my nickname. Curse you film producers. I sorted out my navy uniform and turned around to see Kiera Quinn and Georgia Quinn. The school bullies. Kiera sneered. She'd been the stereotypical head cheerleader at her old school. At that moment, she just had to be stuck at that impenetrable fortress of a school at the same time as me. Georgia, was her sister. Next in line for head cheerleader. "So... Igor... How are you?" The curl in Kiera's smile told me that she was going to humiliate me and make me even worse off in the pyramid of popularity. "I-I'm fine.." I slowly nodded. If it was normal circumstances, I would of shown Kiera who was boss. By normal I mean being attacked by a monster/monsters.

Chiron had specifically told me: "No violence. We all know you have your 'ADHD' worse that everyone else because of your... Parentage... But please. No violence."

"Oh.. That's good. I like your bracelet..." Kiera's hand brushed against the simple crescent shaped sapphire charm on my bracelet. I flinched. It was basically my version of Riptide. Except it was a stygian iron hammer bathed in moonlight and was called Lunar Eclipse. "Don't touch it." My voice rumbled from deep inside my chest. Kiera jumped back and with mock hurt. She was pulling an expression that should of been in a pantomime. I would known, up to the age of fourteen, I was constantly auditioning for them.

"But Igor! We're friends!" Georgia snickered behind her sister. I was so close to snapping. The air shimmered around me with silvery blue light. Luckily for them, the mist hid it. "It's Luna. Not Igor." I hissed, giving them an ultimate glare. Kiera rolled her eyes "You're not allowed to touch it." I clutched the charm. It was really the only thing I had from my mother. Kiera's expression turned into a pout. "But Igor... It's so pretty...! I want it..." Kiera pushed me up against the wall with a sickening crunch. I bit back a scream and tears streamed down my face. I'd broken one of the bones in my wings. And I know what you are thinking. 'Bones don't break that easily!'. Well mine do. I have hollow-ish bones like a bird's. This makes me stupidly light and painfully delicate. Muscle wise, I wasn't that strong.

"I want it..." Kiera held me at arm's length a couple of centimeters above the floor. My wings were painfully crushed against the stone wall. "Igor it's so pretty, let me have it..." She smirked. "Georgia, grab it." Georgia darted forward and ducked under Kiera's arms. The shimmering around me grew more fierce and my eyes changed. The blue from my silvery eyes faded. "I said, you're not allowed to touch it" My voice was unrecognizable. It was more... Otherworldly. Kiera's eyes widened, she stumbled backwards right into Georgia and dropped me.

"Ahahah... Igor... What are you doing?" She was nervous. The shakiness in her voice filled me with power. I smirked. "Stay away from me." Moonlight wrapped itself around the two's wrists and ankles. The vines hung themselves from the ceiling. Kiera and Georgia screamed, their suspended bodies flailing. "Luna let us down!" Georgia shrieked, her upside down form wriggling. The vines snaked up around their shoulders and mouths, holding them in place. I walked off towards the office.

The wooden floor stopped and a red carpet one began. The stone of the walls grew a lot darker and hogwarts-y. The high windows barely lit the shadowy room.

I felt drained. The blue had returned to my irises and I was suddenly a lot heavier. With every step I took, it was like something was pulling me downwards. My broken wing stung. I was used to broken bones... They happened so often. I dizzily walked into the reception. "Lu?" I looked upwards and I almost fainted with relief. My best friend was standing there awkwardly holding a bouquet of snowdrops. His name -don't laugh- was Neptune Stone. He's a son of poseidon.

I pointed to the flowers. "It's summer." I stated, bluntly. A blush crept onto his cheeks. He muttered quietly so I couldn't hear him. "What was that..?" I smiled as I uncomfortably leant on the abandoned secretary desk. He muttered again, this time slightly louder. I repeated my previous sentence. We went round this cycle a couple of times before he shouted. "The demeter cabin owed me!" His blush literally glowed and he almost dropped the snow drops. "I knew you weren't enjoying school and I thought I might surprise you on the last day..." It sounded more like a question than a confession. I sighed and almost fell over. "Lu... Are you okay...?"

Nep gently placed the flowers on the desk and looked at my eyes. "Luna... You're hurt..." Nepples didn't even need to ask. The pain was clearly on my face. His expression darkened. "Who did it...?" he demanded, grabbing me by the shoulders. I winced and he quickly took his hands away again. "Sorry..." He fixed his eyes on the floor. I sighed. "It was.. It was the school bullies..." I hid behind my hair. Kind of ashamed. I could already tell Nepples' expression was of utter shock. Usually, I wouldn't take anything from anybody, but... I didn't want to disappoint anyone. Chiron had told me not to hurt anyone... "They... They broke a bone..." Heat filled my cheeks. Nep gently tipped my chin upwards. "Let me see." He sighed. Not wanting to argue, I took off my regulation navy cardigan and stretch my left wing through the slits I had cut in my polo shirt. I didn't even dare to move the other one.

Carefully, Nepples grabbed some nectar out of his blue trident bag. "Here..." He handed me. I muttered a small 'thank you' and took a sip. I winced slightly as my bones began to mend themselves. "Aw how touching..." I turned my head to see a shape in the shadows. Nep stiffened. "Not even a hello...?" The shadow stepped forward into the light. My eyes widened. My eyes met with gorgeous yellow ones. He was the hottest guy I had ever seen. Literally. He was surrounded by white flames. Sure, Leo Valdez could set himself on fire but this guy wa on a _whole _other level. Plus, he was kind of cute. "Hey, you guys are Neptune and Luna?" He scratched the back of his head. I nodded. Neptune growled and he stepped in front of me. He saw me raise an eyebrow and he blushed. "The name's Blaise" The flaming guy bowed. I pointed to the burnt carpet underneath him, still stunned. "Oh sorry..." The fire went out. "Now I'm going to need to transport you all too Aine..." He bit his lip. Before I could say anything, fire ate away at the air around us and we were in a small moving space.

* * *

**HI :D**

**again...**

**Thanks for reading this chapter :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :3 Omg, my laptop broke and now I'm using my sisters and I had loads of saved work on my laptop about the celtic gods and stuff ;-; So I'm going to have to improvise... **

**Today I shall be doing Aine :3**

* * *

**Aine Of Knockaine...**

I kept my eyes firmly on the road. It would of been so much easier if Una just spirited them to Camp but no... She had to make me go on a man hunt for idiotic and immature demi gods. Well, demi gods and one demi titan. But still! I should've turned them all into geese like I did with Gerald FitzGerald... A chorus of giggles rose up behind me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. There was a hearty laugh.. Maybe from what's-his-name... Jack? James? No, Jason. The van swerved and I panicked. I fought for peace of mind and regained control. Mentally writing a list of personal faults: I was really bad at driving.

At least we were almost at the Boreal Forest... Re-adjusting the mirror, I pulled over. I got out. "Why did we stop?" Some whiny demi gods voice could of barely been heard. Thank the gods. I opened the door and the demi gods inside winced. "Too bright!" Percy yelled, covering his glow-in-the-dark green eyes. Okay, maybe not glow in the dark but bright green eyes. "Get out." I demanded, firmly, opening the door wider to let more light in. Protesting groans met my ears and the demi gods slowly trickled out. What seemed like two hours later, the small gaggle were shielding themselves from the light. "Okay. We're on the edge of some forest and in an abandoned area. Can you hurry up and kill us before we get sunburn?" someone piped up. The demi titan.. Luna perhaps?

"Whatever makes you think I'm going to kill you?" I snapped, my patience running out. The girl came forward. The odd one out. Not to mention the wings that made her look part harpy.

"Let me think, oh! You kidnap us, keep us locked up in a tiny suffocating van and you take us to a place with no witnesses" She glared at me. Oh I was not going to like this girl.

"Lu..." A boy came up behind her, obviously Percy's brother with those green eyes. He calmly pulled her back into the small collection of half bloods. He must of been used to those annoying little outbursts of hers. "If I was going to kill you, I would of done it a while ago." I said, threateningly. I was a goddess. Perhaps not the strongest of goddesses but still a goddess. I could of killed them in a heart beat. And I was close to doing just that very thing. "Now if you'll follow me..." Luna opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. She pouted and let the other green-eyed demi god (Perseus' brother) drag her along.

I walked down the well trodden path that wasn't there a second ago. "Hurry up now children!" I winced at how much I sounded like a teacher for small mortals. Behind me, the demi gods tripped and stumbled while I danced along the root ridden trail like a fairy. Well, I was an ex fairy queen. But that's beside the point. To be honest, I would of thought that Luna would be graceful... She had some how persuaded that Poseidon kid to carry her. "Stop!" About five of the demi gods crashed into me as I stopped into an abrupt halt. "Ow..." The Aphrodite child muttered behind me. The Jupiter child behind her agreed with a simple yelp of pain.

In front of me, there was a line of toad stools. Nothing eye catching. But, it was our version of Thalia's tree. It was a massive fairy ring that surrounded camp Titania. "This is 'The fairy ring' it protects the camp." I sounded like an incredibly bored tour guide who was going to end up fired for such a terrible job. I stepped over the boundary and the fungi below me turned blue and then returned to its original state as soon as I was on the other side. I continued to march forwards, the demi gods behind me doing the same thing. "Hurry up!" I barked, this was getting ridiculous.

The familiar tree tops in the not-so-far-away distance made me feel instantly happier. The eyes of the Boreal forest surrounded us, the scent of the trees filled me with power. Now this is where I belonged. I shook off my teenage form and grew into the stature of a young woman. The demi gods' gasps behind me were quiet and hushed. What did the expect, me to be a child while I was around my children? "Mi lady!" A small fairy fluttered down in front of me, the gasps behind me becoming more audible. The fairy had chestnut hair in braids, near see-through wings and similar elfish features as me. "Ivy, what is it?" The young fairy girl flinched at the harsh tone in my voice. "I'm busy." I gestured to the Greeks and Roman behind me. Ivy gulped.  
"But mi lady, Moss is injured!" Moss was a young Merrow, she was practically my own daughter. My sharp intake of breath made Ivy flinch. "Please, it was the Kelpies! They were playing to rough and they hurt her tail..." She mumbled the last part and mixed her eyes on a very peculiar looking twig that was shivering at my feet.

I straightened my tunic and robes. Kneeling down, a small daisy curled from my palm and I laced it into Ivy's hair. Her hazel eyes glimmered and a smile flashed across her tanned face. "She isn't very small..." Perseus sighed sadly. I turned around and glared at the rude Poseidon child. I turned back to Ivy after I was sure Perseus was shivering with fright. "Mi lady, go to Moss, I will look after the children." Her hazel eyes focused on me with such intensity that for a moment I thought I might of fallen backwards. Her head tipped and she stepped around me. "Alright, two lines, boys on one side, girls on the other!" Ivy chirped up, a happy grin blooming on her delicate features. I stood up and vanished from their view, to my lovely little Merrow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading? (Neptuna? o_O Scary...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello :3 I welcome you back~**

**I'd like to say thank you to Poseidon and Nike for inspiring me to start writing :D**

**Well.. I could do it over private messaging but I decided to embarrass them instead :P**

**I think we shall do a bit of Piper... Btw on my iPad and the auto correct is killing me.**

* * *

**Piper Mclean...**

After recovering from shock at fairies exist, I followed the scary small person through a forest I recognised but didn't at the same time. I bit my lip, lost in thought until I tripped over my clueless boyfriend. His reflexes kicked in and he caught me an inch above the forest floor. Instead of focusing onto his smiling eyes, I peered around his sandy gold hair and at the crystal clear sky behind it. The tree tops blotted out the glare of the sun. Jason waved his hand in front of my face. "Pipes, don't go all dreamy on me." Jason grinned, his teeth sparkling. I snapped myself out of it. "Thanks for catching me." I mumbled shyly.

Luna behind me laughed while Neptune's face was grinning. "Oh shush 'Neptuna' like this never happens to you!" Jason helped me up and was sniggering uncontrollably as Luna hid behind her fringe and Nep went redder than Rachel Dare's hair. "It doesn't ever happen!" Luna squeaked.."And besides, I like 'Neptrora'!" She smirked evilly at Mr. Stone.

"Hurry it up!" The fairy ordered, fluttering in my face. I screamed, jumping up into Jason's arm. "That's twice now, Pipes..." Jason tutted. A blush bloomed on my face. I requested to be put down and Jason promptly did just that. Ivy the fairy rolled her eyes. Boy was she scary for someone so short. "Stop with the lovey doves stuff" Ivy groaned and 'Percabeth' looked at the tiny being worriedly. Same with Cloco...

"Are we nearly there yet...?" Percy moaned, leaning on Annabeth for support. At this, the child of Athena was frowning, rather annoyed with her Seaweed brain. "Oh shut up! You've asked the same question ten times already!" Nico yelled, the shadows around us trembled. Rain started pouring down. "Hurry! Before it comes!" Ivy was on the ground, ducking and diving under and over roots. That was strange, since it was bright and sunny a few moments ago.

"Let's move it people!" Jason leaderships skills took over and he hurried us all through the darkness. Percy and Neptune were dry and grinning in the down pour. We stumbled up a sodden rope ladder. "Gah!" Chloe's unmistakable voice rang up above me. She had bumped into a wooden platform. She paused to rub her glow-in-the-dark red nose and scrambled into the space past the offending wood. Luna, Annabeth and Nico followed, each hurting various parts of their bodies. Jason scaled the rope ladder with expertise. For a moment, I wondered why Luna Moon didn't fly... Then again, it was probably raining too hard.

Droplets battered my face brutally. "Piper, get up!" Percy yelled over the sudden rumble of thunder. Ivy gently tip-toed up the ladder. I winced but somehow managed to climb the ladder to be followed by the Poseidon children. The room I had clambered into smelled musty and like pine. The door slammed shut behind me and all of us were in one small room, soaked and drenched.

"So..." Annabeth sighed. She was stuffed in Percy's armpit. I stood awkwardly in Jason's grasp. "So..." I agreed, tired. My hair as a mess and I knew it. I had a sudden urge to go to the nearest hairdressers right that minute but thankfully resisted it.

"Get me out!" Luna shrieked. her wings stretched themselves, threatening to push us all out.

"Luna... It's all right." Annabeth cut in. I had a vague sense of what was going on.

'_Lu has claustrophobia - fear of small spaces and crowds... It's because she's a bird brain...' _Nep from the past sang out in my memory. This was right before Luna shoved the hammer into his stomach for calling her bird brain. "Hey... Where's Blaise?" Chloe cut in before Luna could start freaking out any more. The door creaked open and a bone dry Blaise stepped in. "How did you do that, Blaise Stacey, son of Belenus?" Percy asked, cautiously. Blaise shrugged. He explained since he was a son of Belenus, he couldn't get wet no matter what. "Must be hard to take showers." Nico's nose scrunched up at the thought. Everyone burst into laughter. " What!?" Nico demanded furiously. Chloe rolled her blue eyes at him. "Wow. I thought Percy and Nep were the only seaweed brains."

"Enough!" Ivy spoke silently. "We're going to have to give you a tour tomorrow, not today. Girls room's down the right corridor, boys on the left." The fairy opened a door and two dark corridors appeared behind it. We all obeyed sadly but obediently. "Bye wise girl. See you in the morning." Percy slyly kissed Annabeth. Jason smirked when he saw this and turned to me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "Don't get any ideas, I don't want to anger the fairy." I gestured to Ivy, who was staring dreamily at Blaise. She let out a small sigh and whacked Neptune on the back of his head."Keep moving!" She snapped.

I rushed past her to avoid a whack of my own. "Night night Jason." I murmured, not sure if he heard me. "Nighty night Pipes." Jason smiled and sent a small wink my way and rushed down the dark corridor. I brushed the hair out of my face and went into a vacant room. Spying the bed, I collapsed onto it. "So tired..." I mumbled into the pillow. I kicked off my muddy boots and soaked jacket. My hair was full of twigs and my hands burned. I snuggled under the blankets. "I'll see him the morning..." I sighed, trying to convince myself.

* * *

**Yay, that's another chapter done :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, hi guys. How are you? Aurora sparks isn't a crazy fan girl Nepples! She's a girl with a crush. T-T now for a little Jason Grace, next chapter Thals. Also, what's the 'Luna Dream', Nepples? .-.**

* * *

**Jason Grace...**

Camp Titania was okay so far - by okay I mean I didn't have amnesia like last time.

Today was a normal day. By normal I mean something horrendous had happened. But now, let's start with a normal beginning. I woke up, sunlight streaming through my window. I groaned. The bed was lumpy and the pillow had spiky wrinkles. After I got up and got dressed, I walked out. I bumped into someone, my leg felt numb after. "Ow..." The person groaned. Their face was hidden by a hoodie. I grumbled something that sounded like 'my leg...' The person looked up and their hood fell off. "Omigosh I'm so sorry!" She got on her knees and looked concerned. Her scythe clattered to the floor.

"Um it's okay... But I can't feel my leg..." I gestured to it and the girl's eyes widened. She sorted out her glasses and took a deep breath. "Let me see..." She demanded, sighing. I shifted my body so I was sitting down and my numb leg was nearest to her. She gasped sharply. I looked at my leg to see a massive cut, that ran from my knee to my ankle, it was a sickly green with dots of red.

"I'm going to heal you now..." she rolled up her sleeves. I nodded in understanding. I braced myself for the usual warmth that I got from Apollo kids healing me. "Are you an Apol - Belenus kid?" I asked. The girl bit her lip and frowned. She shook her head but she must of seen my look if confusion because she explained. "No -I'm a Khione kid." her frown deepened and then she added: "My cousin, Blaise is a Belenus kid though. He doesn't heal though. What gave you that idea? icannonly heal because the scythe inflicted the wound." I was about to say something else but she grabbed my leg a sharp pain exploded in my leg. It was all I could to not call out.

"What the Hades was that for!?" I looked at my leg, the cut was replaced by pinkish scar tissue. With a wave of her hands, she dismissed the question. She held out her hand and pulled me up. My leg was weak and I stumbled a bit. "Bethany Stacey, daughter of Khione, she's Greek..." She shook my hand and bent down to pick up her scythe. The blade was edged with red. "This is 'The Crone' Blaise's scythe, if I left that wound alone any longer, you would of died of the Black Death." She sighed and looked up at my worried expression. She sighed and pulled her hood back up, obscuring her face in shadows.

Bethany's brown hair and icy blue/grey eyes were definitely different from Khione. She wasn't harsh and unloving like her mother either.

"And you are?" She asked me, timidly. It took me while to find my tongue, since I could survive a Titan and all the monsters from Tartarus but I was almost killed by accident by a thirteen year old girl. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter..." I watched her face for expression but she only shrugged, muttered the word cool and jumped off the wooden platform. I finally noticed my surroundings.

I was in a massive tree house. There were a couple other rooms, connected to each other. Across from me, there was identical rooms. If I tried, I could of jumped to my death from here. Filtered light came from the blue sky above though the green leaves. The ground was muddy and riddled with mossy logs puddle udders from the rain the night before. There was a lake and I could see Neptune and Percy sitting there talking.

By the time I got down there were about three girls swimming in the water giggling at the guys shocked expressions."Sup...?" I called to the two. No response. They were staring at the girls. Sitting next to them, I waved my hand in front of their faces. Finally, they managed to gulp out a few words. "Mermaids so far inland..." Percy gasped. I looked at the girls and not believing my eyes, the girls brushed the green hair out of their green faces and grinned with pointy white teeth. One of them jumped up, giggling. "We're not mermaids, we're Merrows! Why are you confusing us with merfolk?" A merrow giggled and swam forward, flicking her silvery green tail. "I'm Jellyfish, that's Nemo and she's Dolphin." Jellyfish pointed to herself and then at her other two friends who grinned more broadly. She waved with white webbed hands.

"We're what you Greeks use for Satyr's, finding half bloods and bringing to camp!" Nemo laughed at out shocked expressions. I wasn't quite sure how that worked, with the tails and all. "Aren't some schools not that close to rivers and stuff?" I questioned. The merrow's just laughed at me like I was stupid and ignorant.

Dolphin climbed out of the water, her tail glistening with water. Slowly, the tail split, her skin became more human like with only a tint of green. After about five seconds, a girl dressed in nothing but fleaves, lily pads and roots sat in front of us. She was stunning, her teeth were less pointed, her brown hair was dip dyed emerald green and her eyes were flashing. She picked a daisy and put it behind her ear. Her hands were the same shade as the rest of her skin and the webbing was gone.

Dolphin stood up and walked towards us in her long dress made of the plants. She stopped in front of Neptune and smiled. Behind her, Jellyfish came up behind her with camera. "Since I can't kiss Percy, I'll have to make do with you." Dolphin leaned forward and kissed Neptune, who tried to escape. Jellyfish's camera flashed ad the two merrows dived under the surface of the water. "Percy, Jason don't tell Lu." He sighed. I rolled my eyes at him. Nep spat onto the mossy log next to him and rubbed his mouth with his arm. "It's not like you're dating Luna..." Me and Percy grinned and then ran away from the the glowing red Neptune Stone.

* * *

**thanks for reading :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Two shall leave,_**

**_six will remain,_**

**_to find the boy of fire and sun,_**

**_his heart they shall obtain._**

**_The child of Hades and the child of Nike,_**

**_they shall be the observers,_**

**_but in the the end,_**

**_The child of ice will be one of the preservers._**

**_The new queen in likeness of Beira,_**

**_she shall lead us to a better place_**

**_turn the clock back,_**

**_save us from the storm with just her face."_**

_The tired queen's eye returned to their natural shade of milky white. she groaned, she could only give out two more stupid prophecies before her energy ran out, and she'd need one of them to give the next queen her powers and then the last to teach the next one how to rule__**.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, instead of the worst of the worst, I'll be doing one called twenty years from now where a few select demis walk in on the Hecate cabin during a spell and they're transported forwards in time and meet their kids :3 planning the pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Cloco (if p&n approve) Frazel and if p&n want, I'll do one for Neptune as well.**

* * *

**Chloe Jones...**

I sat in the Camp Titania lunch hall. It was beautiful. It was a huge oak tree. Half way up, there's a small opening connecting to a series of red woods surrounding creating a type of steps. These steps were connected to each other with ropes and ladders.

You see, if you were a camper or a demi god overnight visitor at that specific camp, you'd have to wear a pastel green shirt with a fairy silhouette on the front. Of course, the camp name in English was printed on it too. You'd also have to wear a thick brown belt around you waist. Attached to it was a length of rope with a hook on the end. The belt in general was unflattering but add the hook and rope? Ew. You had to wear the belt until you we're trained to be an expert tree climber... And that's the first thing the Demi gods there are taught!

Inside the hall was stain glass windows detailing of the gods, benches that were unbelievably comfy for wood, rounded tables, fairy maids that brought food without mistake, green light filtering through and turning the reddy wood a bright colour a stage and a pool of water carved into it.

Percy and Nep tried to jump in the water but Ivy (she's like totally cool when she isn't on duty.) grabbed them by the ear and was hissing: " Don't touch the pool of water from the Boann river, imbeciles!"

I was sat at a table the other Greeks plus Jason. Even the Bethany girl was there, flicking through songs on her iPod and her earphones in. Her hoodie saved her face from the green light, making it impossible to see whether or not she was human. I'm pretty sure she was. Pretty sure.

Nico draped his arms around my shoulders. "Swifty, want to help me beat Neptune up? He chucked my jacket on the forest floor y'know - where we are not allowed to go under no circumstances." he whispered in my ear. I nodded and fixed my eyes on Luna eating twenty plates of food like a bird. Annabeth's meal was barely touched, instead she had a green notebook out with the camp logo on it. She was probably taking notes for architecture since the hall was amazing with its branches sprouting from the walls in a few Places and being carved into more benches.

"Pipes, go order us some root beer - Ivy told me it was fab." Jason smiled at Piper, his little scar curling upwards into a crescent moon shape. Piper frowned and then shook her head. "You go; I don't even like root beer." She leaned back in her chair and gazed at the leaf covered ceiling.

Blaise came over. "The trouble with this camp is that you aren't allowed to set yourself on fire or you'll burn the entire place down." He groaned. Piper rolled her eyes while Percy mouthed 'Duh' at him. Bethany looked up from her iPod, her hood fell down to reveal one grey and one blue one, brown hair and glasses. She started steaming. "You'll melt me if you don't back off Blaise." She said dryly. She went back to her iPod. Said son of Belenus put his hands up in surrender, took one step back and Bethany stopped steaming.

Luna finished her food and Blaise leaned over her shoulder. "Hey, want to come out with me after curfew tonight." He waggled his eyebrows at her and sent a lopsided grin her way. Neptune, whom was sitting opposite Luna, scowled at Blaise. He 'Accidentally' chucked a mug of root beer at Blaise's head. "Oi!" The Celt growled as the mug shattered against his head and the liquids dripped from his hair. Curls of smoke rose up from him, filling the area around us with the scent of burning root beer. Neptune shrugged. "Sorry mate." He got his book about and smirked into the pages.

Two guys came over behind Blaise. The both had his hair and eyes except one of them had shoulder length hair, looked about twelve and had a strange looking nose while the other one looked big enough to be hulk, had an over-hanging forehead and had scars criss crossing across his arms, neck and face. "I wasn't interest anyway." Luna said, bored, she grabbed Nep's book and looked at the cover. "How to get out of the friend zone by Thomas Potts, son of Athena?" She raised an eyebrow at her best friend as she read out the book title, he blushed and sunk into his seat.

"Come on Blaise." The Hulk son of Belenus grabbed Blaise by the shoulders and pulled him back, the twelve year old bowed and followed. Blaise was glaring darkly at Nep, who was still blushing, even after his book was returned. Annabeth stood up. "Eureka!" She yelled, the whole population of the hall stopped and stared at her. She hash rugged and sat down, back to revising her notes.

"Welcome Demi-gods, Merrows, Fairies and legacies. I have received a prophecy!" A woman waked on stage, supported by Aine in sixteen year old girl form dressed in camp woman looked about thirteen but her milky white eyes told me that she had much more years under her belt. Her hair was snow-white and flowed past her ankles and onto the floor. "As you know, a coronation will be coming soon, although I will not see it, I have a little idea of who the new queen might be." The woman hobbled over to the pool and stepped into it, her white dress seemed dry under the surface of the water. Her eyes glowed green.

"Two shall leave,

six will remain,

to find the boy of fire and sun,

his heart they shall obtain.

The child of Hades and the child of Nike,

they shall be the observers,

but in the the end,

The child of ice will be one of the preservers.

The new queen in likeness of Beira,

she shall lead us to a better place

turn the clock back,

save us from the storm with just her face."

Her eyes returned to the shade of white they once were. "That's the prophecy I had earlier, Ivy did you get all of that?" The fairy in question fluttered down with a notebook and nodded sadly. I was guessing this person was loved. The woman smiled in the direction of our table. "So, you must be the ones the camp was buzzing about, I am queen Una, current mortal queen of fairies. Since I am not a goddess like Aine, I will not be I ere in two prophecies time." Her smile was warm but sad. "That will be all, Bethany, meet me in my chambers later." She waved her hand, Aine led her backstage.

All eyes were on Bethany who finally took out her earphones. "What?" She asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Neptune Stone...**

We left the hall in a hurry. I fumbled around the belt, trying to sort out the rope. Stringing the hook onto the rope that would take me directly to our set of tree houses, I gulped at the sight of the campers that were swinging effortlessly from branch to branch. Luna pushed past me and jumped out of the doorway. She vanished underneath branches and leaves. "Lu...?" I questioned the greenage below me. So far, this camp was a little bit out of my comfort zone. Luna burst in front of me in a flurry of twigs and feathers. "Did ya miss me?" She pulled her evil face. Normally, she'd look innocent and the slight smirk on her face meant she was plotting something. It's easy to recognise since she pulls it half the time I'm with her.

Luna luckily managed to persuade Ivy that she didn't need the belt because she could fly. Same with Jason. Lu grabbed me by the shoulders and landed softly at the very edge of the small ledge that was just past the door. She looked up at the hook. "It's secure, right?" She asked me. I nodded. That tiny little smirk widened. She pushed off the ledge and pulled me along. "Moon I'm going to get you back for this!" I tried to yell but the words were stolen away by the sudden speed we were going at.

The trees zipped by us at top speed, just a blur of green, brown and random branch from branches that stung like crazy when they hit my face. Luna was clinging on to the rope laughing, I was beside her, also clinging onto the rope but upside down. We were spinning out of control until a sharp throbbing pain erupted from my skull. "Ow..." I groaned. My cheek pressed up against the platform. I felt hand tug at the rope and I was pulled on top of the platform, but not before I earned several splinters in my face. Luna was sat next to me, looking flushed from the excitement. "Can we do that again?!" She giggled. I rolled my a eyes and waved my hand to say 'later'.

I limped into my room and threw myself on my bed. After five minutes, I persuaded myself to sit up and read. Opening my blue trident bag, I looked at the books inside and pulled them out. I had recently purchased them from the camp store. Luna knew about one of them, but not about the rest. I barely knew what they were called.

'101 ways to get out of the friend zone and into her arms - by Mitchell, son of Aphrodite'. I mentally started writing a list of all these names. 'How to be smoking hot to the ladies - by Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus'. I inwardly sighed at this one. Leo forced me to get it when he saw me buying these books. 'A girl's favourite things - by Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite'. And finally, 'A Demi god's guide to getting the girl in a few years' - By.. By... By Percy Jackson Son of Poseidon. I groaned. No way was this going to be of any help. My brother may of got Annie-The-wise-girl but no way was his methods going to win Luna for me.

I opened 'How to be smoking hot to the ladies.' It was the smallest book.

**(All book titles and book content have been translated from Greek.)**

_Hey sup. Bet you're all team Leo, right? Of course you are. Now, I'm going to teach you all how to be smoking hot to the lades. Step one: Set yourself on fire. The end._

I mentally slapped myself. What a waste of money and paper. Perfectly good drachmas too. "Nepples!" Luna burst into the room. Stuffing the books in my bag and plastered a smile on my face.

"Hey Lu." I laughed nervously.

She frowned. "Nepples, you okay?" Good gods she actually cared to ask!

"Yup, absolutely, definitely." I stood up awkwardly.

"Okay..." Her feet shifted around on the floor, making a horrible scraping sound.

"So... Is there anything you need?" I mumbled. I wasn't even going to consider asking if she'd heard of knocking on the door before entering.

"Well, Nico chucked my shoe into the lake..." She gestured to her bare foot. "I was going to ask Percy but he was.. Y'know, Percabething it up."

"Oh sure. I'll get it." I was a little disappointed in about being her second choice for shoe diving. As we walked down to the lake, (the only ground level place we're allowed to be) I wondered how Percy had managed write a book between the time he takes kissing Annabeth and being a seaweed brain. Although, somehow, my idiot half brother had a way of achieving the unexpected. For example, getting the girl that has a hundred times the intelligence he has. Typical lucky him.

We stood at the edge of the lake. "Want to help me get it?" I turned to Luna, half expecting her to roll her eyes at my seaweed brain self. She shook her head. "Claustrophobia, remember?" She sighed and stretched, placing herself on a muddy log and making herself comfy. That was obviously an excuse, she was probably trying to use my kelp-headless to her advantage by thinking that I probably don't know what claustrophobia is. News flash: I'm not as much as a moron as Percy is.

"Oh Neptune!" I recognised that voice immediately. It was Dolphin. She flopped onto a rock and grew into a human shade. Luna looked impressed. "Um... Dolphin, not right now..." I was edging I to the water, unsure what she was going to say and didn't want to hear it either. "This must be that Luna girl." She smirked at me, her green eyes attempting to mirror mine. Ws he walked over to Lu. Plants wrapped themselves around my ankles, fixing me in place.

She sent a smirk my way. "Lu, darling, take a look at this." I stood frozen with horror as Dolphin flicked out the picture of her kissing me rather sloppily. Luna looked disgusted. "Why do I want to see a picture of my best friend's make out session?" She sounded very confused. Dolphin shrugged and dived into the water, emerging a second later in Merrow form and with Lu's shoe. She handed it to me and it dried instantly. The plants curled away as Dolphin vanished beneath the surface of the water. Lu took the shoe from me. "Thanks." She smiled and flew upwards, leaving me on the muddy beach.


	11. Chapter 11

**The prophecy was terrible, as you can guess, Poetry isn't my strong point.**

* * *

**Bethany Stacey...**

I gulped. Queen Una paced backwards and forwards in front of me. Aine of Knockaine was snoring. Being stuck here for eternity because of what she did to Gerald Fitzgerald after the incident had left her more human. "In likeness of Beira." Una stood in front of me with her arms folded. I was scared out of my mind, you don't just get summoned to the queen's quarters for no good reason. I could barely meet her milky eyes in her unnaturally young face. "What about it?" I replied timidly. Beira was the Celtic queen of winter. I had no connection to her - nothing in common except for the fact that we both were haunted by the iciness of winter. Already, the chair I was sitting on was almost frosted over, the chill racing from my fingers.. "It didn't say 'related to Beira.' Perhaps a daughter of Khione is the perfect fit." She pondered, beginning to pace backwards and forwards once more. I was gob-smacked. I knew what the prophecy said. There was no children of Beira either.

I stood up suddenly and the chair fell backwards. It landed with a thud on the wooden floor. "You want me to be Queen of the fairies!?" My voice was shrill. Una winced at my words. "Yes, my reaction exactly. You must be the new queen - there's no one else." Queen Una sighed. "Although, we've never had a Greek queen before..." Una pondered. I removed my glasses and rubbed the steam of the lenses with the bottom of my shirt. "Beira is Khione's counterpart though." I stated, placing my glasses back on my face. Una frowned. "You're the closest we have to Beira though, there hasn't been a child of her in centuries." Aine suddenly piped up, wide awake.

"Besides, what other Demi gods here can actually use ice?" Aine folded her arms and her piercing violet eyes fixed themselves on me. "B-But I'm a child of winter! There has never been a child of winter as queen before! Let alone a Greek!" I argued. The young but old queen's face scrunched up into a frown. "Bethany, the winter solstice is coming soon. By then, a new queen will be chosen. It must be you! Who else could it be!?" Una was on the verge of shouting. For once, I didn't have anything to say. Not anything. My mind just went blank. I stood up and left, just like that. My scythe, frost bite, dragging on the wooden tree floor behind me, leaving a trailing scar in the bark.

"Bethany! Come back here!" Aine yelled. I ignored her and stood on the narrow platform that jutted out of the pine tree that Queen Una called home. "Bethany, I'll give you one more chance." Aine's body glowed a faint lilac with anger. I turned la round, returning her gaze with so much ferocity that it matched hers. "Not on your life. I'm not queen, and I never will be." With that, I grabbed the pine needles and scrambled up the tree and jumped onto another branch. I continued to wrestle with the greenage until I came to the edge of The Fairy Ring. Dark shadows prowled along the edge of it, waiting for Queen Una's strength to dissipate when the next queen wasn't chosen.

Something picked a twig out of my hair. "Hey Bethy-Wethy, how are you?" I turned my head round to see Blaise and a smile crept onto my face. "Blaise, you're going to melt me." I pointed out, noticing how my body was steaming already. That was the thing, for some reason, being with the son of Belenus made me almost melt away. Already I could feel myself evaporating into the air. "Sorry, sorry." He muttered and stumbled back a bit. I instantly felt better. "So, cuzzy, what are you doing here?" He grinned, tilting his head side ways. I sighed and muttered a few inappropriate words. "The queen annoyed me." I groaned. I turned my eyes to the setting moon that was slowly dipping behind the millions of trees in the distance. "... Bethany I need you to do something for me." Blaise spoke up. I nodded slowly, keeping my eyes trained on the moon.

"Bethany.. Look at me." He shook my shoulder gently. I almost fell off the branch, but I wasn't about to tell my idiot cousin that. I did what I was told and looked at his strange eyes that reminded me of a wolf. "Bethany, whatever you do, don't become queen or something bad could happen." Blaise sighed. I frowned in confusion and shrugged, turning back to the beautiful moon that had risen that night. "Wasn't planning to." I confirmed, knowing the expression he was pulling. He sighed with relief.

"Good, because if you did, I'd have to kill you." He muttered gravely. My head snapped side ways to look at him with horror. "WHAT!?" I squeaked. Blaise laughed - a hollow humourless sound that was painful to listen to. "Just joking." He grinned, placing his sunglasses on his eyes so I couldn't tell if he was lying. "See you cuzzy." He leapt from the branch and beg an weaving through the trees towards the Belenus dorm. I shrugged, trying to brush off the thought but it stayed stuck firmly at the back of my mind.

Later that night the same question raced through my hyper brain. I simply couldn't sleep. It must of been my insomnia. At least, that's what I put it down to. "Did he really mean it?" I asked myself. I then managed to salvage the rest of that night and got some well earned rest. Well, it was't that much sleep anyway. Especially since I was haunted with fragmented nightmares of those strange shadows.


End file.
